Shadow Shiners
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: He never knew that she was so close; always watching him and always wondering just who he was. Riddick/OC One-Shot unless I feel like making it into a story.


_**I do not own The Chronicles of Riddick or any of the characters, only Megara. R&R :D**_

She heard the screams; she heard the whispers about where the sweet spot was. She watched him thrash in the hole as he was being eaten alive and she watched as they blamed a tall man with tan skin and large muscles. She followed them back and watched them chain up the man and then leave. When she felt it was safe she crept out of the shadows and instantly cringed. She turned off the lights and sat down across from him.

"Thank you," he said quietly. She looked at him strangely taking in his form in the dark.

"It wasn't for you, it was for me. The light hurts my eyes," she replied. He looked up and scanned her body landing on her eyes. She saw his too and he stood up and walked as far as his bindings would let him. He stared at her eyes and smirked. She heard noises outside and quickly slipped into the shadows. The man sat back down and she watched as the female pilot walked back in and started to interrogate him. For some reason this pissed her off but before she could attack she saw more movement from the corner. She turned to find a little boy watching them as well. Chains screamed in protest as they were pulled tight and she turned to see the man in the ladies face.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" the little boy asked. She saw the man smirk and she did as well.

"You got to kill a few people first, and then you got to get sent to a slam, where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." The man said. I chuckled. The woman looked around but before she could spot me the man laughed. "Might want to hurry, you seem like you're starting to hear things." He said. She shook her head and walked out with the little boy. I walked out of my hiding place and looked at him again.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked me up and down and just sat there. I knew he was weighing his options as all criminals do instinctively.

"Riddick." He said shortly. I laughed and he just stared at me angrily. "What are you laughing at?" he asked through clenched teeth. I stooped down and stared at him with my reflecting eyes.

"You really think that kid is going to believe that shit about our eyes? Surgical shine job my ass. We are a special kind of predator Riddick; we have no heart or conscious. We kill because it's what we do. That kid is going to get the wrong idea and think we are saints or something. I'd be more careful if I were you." I said. A few seconds later I had him unchained. I threw him his goggles but when I reached for the door he had me against the wall. I felt his heartbeat against mine but I wasn't afraid.

"I never asked for your name," he said looking at me with those bright eyes. I smiled and went to turn the lights back on but he stopped my hand and grabbed my other and pinned them above my head. He nuzzled into my neck pushing aside my black hair and kissing my throat lightly. I let my head fall back and he continued for a long period of time until I heard an argument brewing outside.

"Megara, my name is Megara," I said. He loosened his hold and my hands dropped limply to my sides. He cradled my face and brought his closer until I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Megara…. Interesting." He whispered before pressing his lips hard against mine. He was holding my face and I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me without knowing it. He moved his hands down my body and to my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. More noises appeared outside and I slid my hands up the wall toward the ceiling. Once the door opened and Riddick flipped around I hoisted myself up and into the shadows. After they had a lengthy conversation about how he got free he agreed to work with them to get off of this hellhole. After they had left he looked up at me and smiled. "Whatever happens follow us, but don't let them see you." He said and left with me quietly trailing in his steps.


End file.
